Lights
by Pey119
Summary: Human AU. High school AU. Nico met Will and his life filled with color. Then, as if out of a movie, everything fell to rubble. Main character death
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Nico's life was made out of bad luck. First, his mom died when he was two. Only a couple years later, his father remarried to a woman he hated. Then, his sister died when he was ten. He had another sister, however, and when he started high school, his life finally got back on track.

He should have known not to jinx himself.

The next spiral of bad luck started when he met Will Solace. The worst thing about it was that he wasn't prepared. It didn't look like bad luck. In all honesty, it looked like a blessing.

But looks can be deceiving. It looked like a happy relationship. But in reality, it was heartbreak, lose, tears, blood, and another death.

And he could never forgive himself for how it ended. But the beginning was so sweet, he couldn't help but smile at the memories.

The memory of meeting a boy under the lights of a football field.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Nico had never liked football. All it was to him was something on TV that caught his father's attention and stalled everything else. No one could get dinner until it was over nor go to bed. Everything in his family revolved around football.

And he hated it.

That's why when the coach asked him to try out, he literally laughed in his face. He wasn't even built for football. He was 5'4 and skinny, almost too skinny. His pale skin was full of bruises and cuts that gave him a sickly look. Even his hair held no life, hanging from his head in a black curly mess. He wasn't, in any way, built for football. He'd never even touched a football before.

But when he came home and made the mistake of telling his father, he was forced to try out that year. And he turned out to be the best high school quarterback New York had ever seen.

And he turned out to actually like it.

That night seemed like a regular game o him, but it started everything.

"Hey, di Angelo!"

He looked up from his phone, glancing at his coach as fans filed into the stadium. "What?"

Coach Dempsey sighed, pointing to the field. "Practice."

Nico rolled his eyes, putting his phone in his bag before standing up. He got his helmet on, running onto the field. The game was starting later than usual, so the sky was already dark and filled with stars. The lights turned on, half blinding him as he ran for one of the balls they had handy.

He passed it a couple times before getting bored, looking around again. The stadium was almost full, the student section filled to the brim with teenagers dressed in their school color: red. Some had red painted onto their faces, their anxious cheers causing him to smile. They needed him to win.

"Nico," Hazel tapped on his shoulder, her smile warm as she looked at him. She was dressed for the cold night, planning to stay like she usually did. She handed him a bottle of water trying not to look too nervous. "Good luck."

He took it. "Thanks,"  
She nodded, hugging him. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine." he insisted. "I always am."

"This team, has a history of causing injuries." Percy explained, walking passed him as he cleaned his helmet. "Watch out for sacks."

Nico nodded, kissing Hazel's forehead. "Go sit down. Need money for a drink?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Oh, I almost forgot. Come meet my new friend."  
"Now?" he sighed. "I'm a little busy, Hazel."

"Real quick." she grabbed his hand, dragging him away. He followed, smiling at her excitement.

They walked until she ran to a boy who stood right under the stadium light, it illuminating his blond hair. He immediately smiled at Nico, staying where he was.

Nico walked up to him, squinting slightly. "Hey, you're Hazel's new friend?"

He nodded, holding his hand out to Nico. "Nice to meet you. I'm William Solace, but you can call me Will."  
Nico nodded, shaking his hand. "Nico di Angelo."

Hazel smiled at them, a glint of something Nico couldn't place in her eyes. "Will wants to try out for kicker."

Nico frowned. "What?"

Will nodded in embarrassment. "I'm not that good but my grandpa wants me to."

"Why do you listen to your grandpa?" Nico asked, crossing his arms.

"He's raised me my whole life." Will explained. "So I at least want to try for him. Will you let me?"  
Nico sighed, glancing at Hazel. "This is the only reason you wanted me to meet him?"

She nodded.

"Look, I'm not the coach." Nico explained.

"But if you say he's good, he'll defiantly get on the team." Hazel explained. "Please?"

"But he said he isn't good."

"So?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"So, he'll lose the game." Nico argued.  
"When have you ever cared about winning?" she argued back. "Come on, Nico. Please?"

Nico frowned, looking at Will again. "Have you ever played football before?"

He shook his head.

"Any sport?"  
He shook his head again.

Nico sighed, looking away from the bright lights. "Fine. Follow me."

He heard Will's sigh in relief as he walked off, towards the middle of the field. Will followed closely, looking at the teams as they practiced. Nico squatted, holding the football for him. "Show me what you've got."

Will's eyes widened. "Now? In front of all these people?"

Nico nodded. "Hurry up."

Will paled, looking at the goal post. "It's supposed to go in the middle?"

Nico frowned, sighing in annoyance. "Yes,"  
Will nodded, running a hand through his hair. "O-Okay, here goes nothing."

He backed up, his whole body screaming anxiety. He ran up to Nico, kicking the ball with surprising accuracy.

It went right where it was supposed to.

Will yelled out in surprise and happiness, clapping his hands childishly. "Yes!"

Nico looked at him in shock before nodding. "That was a normal field goal. Not any better than who we have now."

Will stopped cheering, nodding. "Then back up."

Nico frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Make me kick further." Will explained. "I want to be on the team, so I have to be better than your kicker."

Nico nodded, backing up a couple yards before putting another football down. Will kicked and made it again, causing the boy to cheer. They continued to do this with Will making every one, causing the crowd to start to cheer. When Nico looked up in confusion, he saw why they were cheering. He was well passed the 90 yard line, and Will was still making them perfectly. Nico stood up, turning to the blond, smiling. "Dude, you're on the team."

Will hugged him tightly, breathing heavily. "You're serious?!"

Nico nodded, squirming out of his arms. "Yeah, I'm serious. Come meet the coach."

Will nodded, running passed him and to the coach, who had been watching the whole time. Coach Dempsey put an old jersey on Will, giving him a helmet.

"W-Wait," Will stammered. "I'm playing tonight?"  
Nico nodded, walking passed him. "You're great at kicking."

"Seriously? I'm that good?" Will asked, watching him.

Nico nodded again, sitting on the bench. "Now hurry up and get ready. The game will be starting soon."

Will nodded, his smile dropping as nervousness set in.

Nico smirked at him slightly. "It'll be fine. We won't lose with both of us out there."  
Will nodded, smiling again.

Octavian Jones was suddenly in front of him, his face red in anger. "What the h*** is wrong with you?!"

Nico frowned. "Huh?"

"You replaced me with _that_!" he guestered to Will, every inch of his body shaking in rage.

Nico shrugged. "He's a better kicker."

"No, he's not! _I'm_ the best kicker." Octavian argued. "Put me back in!"

"No, sorry." Nico stood up, walking to the field.

He grabbed Nico's arm, digging his nails into him. "I mean it, di Angelo." his voice was low and cold, cutting into the air.

Nico frowned, looking up at him. "Was that a threat?"

"It will be if you kick me off this team." Octavian swore.

Nico shrugged. "Then it was a threat."

Nico walked off, leaving Octavian spluttering in shock. A small smile graced his lips, everything in him light and fuzzy as he thought about his sister's new friend and his new kicker. It would be a good game.


	3. Chapter 2

_**hapter 2**_

Nico learned that it wouldn't be such a good game, after all. Being distracted wasn't the best idea, especially when the ball went to wherever you were looking. So for him, the ball always ended up near Will Solace.

Will Solace. That boy was something of an enigma. His demeanor stayed cheerful, yet Nico could tell he had a rough background. _"He's raised me my whole life."_ Will was raised by his grandfather, not his parents. So there was some history there, some sadness. But the boy stayed like he had everything he'd ever wanted.

Nico never knew someone could be so happy. And that was the reason they were two opposites.

Happiness for Nico didn't come easily. All the sadness and struggle in his life made it hard for smiles to reach his eyes and laughs to escape his throat. So how could Will possibly be so happy?

Nico decided to try and ignore it, but that boy wasn't someone easily ignored.

But, then again, opposites attract. Nico assumed that was why Will Solace left such an impression on him that night. He was fascinated with someone so different and strange, like humans exploring new planets and solar systems.

Will Solace was a solar system. His smile lit up everything around him and his eyes seemed to bore into all the others. He was different, he was strange, he was almost unapproachable, but he was charming. Nico knew that as soon as he saw him. Will was very good looking by most standards, and more importantly, by Nico's standards. He was nice, kind, caring, and just everything you could ask for.

With these thoughts, Nico was so distracted that he was losing the game. His coach finally pulled him out, making him sit on the bench for the rest of the time. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was able to sit by Will Solace, and that was enough for him.

"Aren't you usually better at that?" Will asked, glancing at him. "I mean, no offense or anything-"

"My mind wasn't in it." Nico admitted. "I was...thinking about my great grandma. She's in the hospital."

Will's face filled with pity, believing the simple lie. "I'm so sorry."

Nico shrugged, glancing into the blue abysses of his eyes before quickly looking back to the field.

"What hospital is she at?" Will asked.

Nico froze. "Uh...Saint Clair's."

Will nodded.

Nico looked at him, frowning when he saw his hands shaking slightly. "Y-You okay?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, of course." he smiled reassuringly, but it didn't fool Nico.

"So..." Nico watched him closely. "You live with your grandpa?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, down on Reynolds road."

Nico nodded. "That's a nice neighborhood. Nice house?"

Will shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. That stuff really doesn't matter to me, though. What about you? Where do you live?"

Nico twisted some of his hair between his fingers, trying to straighten out his curls. "Harvest."

Will smiled. "That's a nice place, too. Nicer than mine."

Nico shrugged. "My dad owns a lot of funeral homes and stuff. That buisness never goes out."

Will laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. People never don't stop dying."

"Yeah, they don't..." Nico tried to stop the sadness creeping up into him.

Will noticed, quickly changing the subject. "My grandpa is a doctor."

Nico looked up at him. "That's cool. What specialty?"

"Orthopedic." Will answered. "Like bones and stuff."

"Oh, that's cool." Nico picked at his fingernails. It was silent between them, no words left to say. Nico's mind was raging with questions, but nothing would come out right. Will's, however, was full of anxiousness. Anxiousness and secrets.

The Saturday morning after the game, Nico's phone went off as soon as the sun rose. Groaning in protest, he turned his light on before looking at his text messages.

 _Good morning_

Nico frowned, asking who it was before laying back down. As soon as his eyes closed, his phone went off again.

 _Will._

Nico's lips twitched upwards, his fingers hovering over the keyboard before typing. _Good morning I guess. Why are you up so early?_

 _This isn't early._

 _It is for me, Sunshine._ Nico sat up, now fully awake, leaning against his headboard.

 _Sorry. Go back to sleep._

Nico frowned slightly. _No, it's okay._

 _No, you should sleep. You need your rest._

 _For what?_

 _Life._

Nico smiled, sighing slightly. _Fine._

 _Goodnight, Nico._

Nico's smiled came back in full beam, though he didn't know why. Lot's of people used his name. Yet, when Will used it, even by text, it was so much better.

 _Goodnight, Sunshine._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Why isn't your grandpa ever at games?" Nico asked about a month later, both of them sitting at lunch. Their table was full with Hazel's friends, which Nico usually hung out with. He told himself it was because he wanted to spend time with Hazel, but he knew it was because of Will Solace. He would never say that out loud, however.

Will played with his phone, his hands shaking slightly. "He works a lot."

Nico nodded, bumping him with his shoulder. "What's wrong with you? You seem...odder than usual."

"Nothing." Will smiled reassuringly. "Just a bad topic. We all have those."

Nico nodded in understanding. "So, what are your plans for the weekend?"

Will glanced over at him in confusion, never having heard that sentence come from the younger boy's lips. "Huh?"

Nico repeated himself, a slight blush spreading over his face as he crossed his arms.

"O-Oh...I have the game Friday, but that's it." Will replied. "What about you?"

Nico looked down. "Well...I have the game Friday. Then on Saturday I have a piano concert. M-My dad makes me take classes and stuff."

Will's smile brightened. "A piano concert?"

Nico flushed darkly in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah...I can get you in for free."

Will looked at him for a second before starting to chuckle. "Y-You're the star quarterback and you play piano?"

Nico flushed darker, if that was possible, his voice coming out small. "Y-Yes."

"I would love to go."

"Huh?" Nico looked at him, taken aback.

Will smiled, winking at him. "I can't miss the Prince of Darkness playing piano. What kind of friend would that make me?"

Nico shoved his arm again, smiling. "Okay, Sunshine. I'll see you there."

"See him where?" Percy was suddenly between them, smiling knowingly. "Do I sense a date happening?"

Nico bushed darkly, stuttering. "W-what...I-I...why did you...n-"

"Yes," Will answered calmly, catching Percy off guard. "I was supposed to ask the first date but Nico here jumped the gun."

Nico didn't say anything, his mouth not seeming to work.

Percy looked between them. "W-Wait...so you two...you're..."

"Dating." Nico managed. "Is there a problem, Jackson?"

"Not at all." Percy smirked at him, stealing one of his fries. "I'm just glad my little cousin is finally dating someone. When are you thinking about sealing the deal?"

"Percy!" Nico couldn't possibly be any redder. "Shut up!"

Will laughed, his eyes gazing at Nico. "It's okay."

"I'm just saying, if he hurts my baby brother-"

"Cousin."

"Then he's going to get hurt." Percy finished, looking at Will. "Don't hurt him. He's hurt enough already."

Will nodded immediately. "I won't."

Percy nodded, smiling again. "Now that that's covered, let's talk about the interesting rumor going around."

"And what's that?" Nico asked quickly, still blushing darkly.

"Octavian switched schools. He's playing for the Giants." Percy answered. "So we'll be doing the tournament against him."

"And that effects us how...?" Nico asked, waving his hand a little.

"He threatened you." Will explained. "Remember my first game?"

Nico nodded a little. "But he won't follow through with it. You know that."

"You should still be careful." Percy concluded, his smile dropping a little. "That kid's...unstable."

"That's rude, don't you think?" Nico asked.

"You're just bitter you didn't ask Will out first." Percy said teasingly.

Nico blushed darkly, turning his head to hide it. His voice shook, along with his hands. "T-That's not true."

"What's not true?" Hazel sat in front of them, kissing Nico's forehead.

"Will and Nico finally got together." Percy explained calmly.

Hazel smiled, nodding. "About time, don't you think?"

Will started to blush. "Y-You two have been waiting for this?"

"More like betting." Percy supplied, his smile dropping. "Crap, I owe Annabeth twenty bucks."

Will laughed, causing Nico's heart to stop before thumping loudly. His laugh...yeah, that was part of what made Will Solace his own solar system. His own sunrise. Yet, every sunrise ended with a sunset. And Nico would soon find out how dark it could get after a sunset. Yet, when the sun rose, it looked so beautiful, so bright...how could you ever think it could end so darkly?


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Nico di Angelo had never lost a tournament.

He was probably the best pianist of his generation. In the classical music community, he was well know. Almost famous. Winning every tournament since he was five, he was his own celebrity. And he loved the classical music world. It was quiet, peaceful, relaxing...a sanctuary in its own special way. His mother realized that, also. When she was alive, playing the piano kept her young, listening to it kept her spirited, and watching Nico learn to love it kept her alive. She would play him his own lullabies, playing him to sleep. When he was sick, she played to calm him down. When he was sad, she played to cheer him up. Piano, in Nico's mind, described his childhood. Even after his mother died, he learned to play and never stopped. In his own little way, it was that that kept his mother's memory alive. Without him and his piano, she would fade into nothing. That was all he could remember about her.

He honestly couldn't believe he had invited Will to witness it. But he had been thinking it over for weeks, looking at the pros and cons and seeing which one outnumbered the other. Overall, he dismissed the rational thinking and listened to his heart. Listened to the love he had for his mother. The love he had for Will. For the piano. In the end, he decided that he wanted to share this part of him with Will, this part of his soul. It was one of his most treasured things, but that means he trusted Will all the more. And he was very okay with that.

Waiting backstage that day, he realized that he loved William Solace.

He was also okay with that.

Smiling, when it was finally time, he walked onto that stage.

Nico di Angelo had never lost a tournament.

He played show after show, concert after concert, mass after mass. He was always voted, rewarded, whispered and gossiped about. He was at a time the youngest pianist, then he was the best. In the future, he'll be the oldest pianist. Football wouldn't last him long, but the piano would. He could make a living off it and raise a family. Because of the piano, he was set for life.

Nico di Angelo had never lost a tournament.

He took pride in that, day in and day out. He was amazing at something his mother loved. She was proud of him.

Nico di Angelo had never lost a tournament.

Until that day.

When he went out onto that stage, everything started perfectly. Will's smiling face stuck out from the crowd, his blue eyes glassed over more than usual but his smile all the same. Nico smiled and nodded at him before sitting at the piano, closing his eyes briefly before starting to play.

He had been practicing this piece more than usual, wanting to do better than usual for Will. Will Solace. He had done the impossible, making Nico even better at piano. That instrument was like his own, like he was made for it and it was made for him. It didn't come that naturally to anyone else. But he still found it in himself to be even better. More skilled, more talented. It was something no one was expecting, so when he started, everyone watched him in a state of shock and amazement.

Including the boy he tried to please.

While he played, his smile grew more as he thought about the past month.

 _"You're adorable." Will smiled, ruffling Nico's hair. He then gazed back at the sky, his eyes clear for the first time in awhile._

 _Nico looked at him for a second before smiling, a small blush forming on his face. There were laying on the school's front lawn, watching the clouds go by as they waited for their rides._

 _"You're pretty hot, too." Nico managed, moving closer to him._

 _Will blushed, smiling brightly as he looked at him. "Thank you for expressing that."_

 _"Shut up," Nico managed, his smile not fading. "I was only retaliating."_

 _"Whatever you say." Will reached for the younger boy's hand, clasping them together. He winked at him, talking in a teasing voice. "You're hands are too cold to hold."_

 _Nico scowled but formed a small smile again. "Not my fault. You're hands are pretty cold, too."_

 _And they were, Nico realized. Both of their hands lacked warmth that they made up for by joining together._

 _"Bad circulation." Will replied easily. "What's your excuse?"_

 _Nico shrugged, moving his leg over Will's subconsciously. "I'm not sure. I think that's just how I am."_

 _"You can't 'just be like that'." Will replied._

 _"Watch me." Nico grinned, going onto his knees. He kissed Will's cheek, going to stand up. "My ride's here."_

 _Will smiled, grabbing him before he could stand and pulling him onto him. Nico was blushing darkly, their faces inches apart as he laid on him. "What?"_

 _Will smiled, kissing Nico's cheek. "Huh?"_

 _Nico bit his lip, blushing darkly. "I-I have to go."_

 _"I know," Will continued planting kisses over his face, finally hovering over his lips. "But do you really want to leave?"_

 _Nico smiled, biting his lip. "W-Will..."  
"Yes?"_

 _"Kiss me."_

Nico smiled as the tempo picked up, causing his fingers to move even more quickly. He kept it up, however, maintaining a perfect score.

Will's eyes remained on him, but got even more fogged over.

Nico didn't notice, continuing to play. Note after note after note.

He looked up again, freezing slightly when he saw Will. The blonde's hair had fallen into his eyes, his face a mixture of pain, his hands clenched on the seat in front of him. He was pale, too pale. After a minute, he moved his hair out of his eyes and looked up at Nico.

Then passed out.

Nico stopped abruptly, and never played the piano again.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Hospital halls and white tiled floors, the smell of disinfectant and death. Bleach, mops and brooms, Clorox, and hand sanitizer. Babies crying, kids sobbing, parents finding out they'll have to bury their child...all of it made up a hospital.

And Nico hated every inch of it.

The waiting room was loud, noisy, everyone whispering but somehow filling the room with noise. Kids played together to pass the time, some crying for food, some crying for love. Adults either prayed or kept their eyes on those double doors, waiting for the doctor, waiting for their news. Everywhere, there was worry and anxiety. Everywhere, the was the fear of loss. Everywhere, there was hurt. Pain. Nothing would change that about hospitals. Nothing.

Nico sat among all of that, his eyes puffy from crying and his spirit low. All he did was pass out. Why weren't they updating him already? Did they...was something wrong...he had hit his head...

Nico heart started beating even faster at these thoughts.

He found himself pacing, his eyes wide with worry and his suit wrinkled. He wasn't positive he even had his phone with him, and the football practice in an hour didn't even cross his mind. No, all that was on his mind was Will Solace and the awful smell of hospitals. Will Solace and that scent. This was one of those memories he would never forget. He would remember it for a lifetime.

A doctor came out, but he went to a woman sitting in the corner with a toddler on her lap. Nico visibly cringed when she started sobbing, the word "widow" sticking into his mind. The doctor left then, and once again, he was lost and alone with the other hoping souls.

How could people be doctors? Seeing death everyday and the scars it leaves behind? Families destroyed and lives ruined. How could you deal with that? Was there some secret? If there was, Nico wished he knew it.

Eventually he sat down, his legs giving out. How long had he been waiting? It felt like hours. Hours of pure and utter agony.

All he wanted was to see Will's smiling face. Or go back in time and make it so they never met. But destiny had ran its course. Those two were supposed to meet, their souls linked. They wouldn't stay together long, however. Not nearly long enough.

When the doctor finally came out and up to him, Nico almost collapsed in relief.

"He's alright."

Those were the only words he needed to hear.

"W-What happened?" he finally asked, wiping his eyes. "Can I see him? Is he awake?"

The doctor smiled softly. "Dehydration. He hit his head so we ran scans, but everything seems to be in order. If you wish to see him, come with me."

Nico immediately followed, feeling like he was going to cry in relief. But something seemed odd about the doctor's words. He shrugged it off, however, since Will was okay. He was alright. He was alive.

Nico stepped into the white hospital room, his heart sinking slightly when he saw Will. He was laying in the bed, his head wrapped, oxygen things in his nose. He smiled when he saw Nico, however, but his eyes were just as gazed over as they were before he fainted.

"Sorry for ruining your concert."

"It's fine." Nico managed, wiping his eyes before sitting in the chair. It was the same as they had in the waiting room, but this one was better for one reason: Will Solace was next to it. "Are you okay?"

Will nodded. "Of course. They said they'll keep me a couple hours for observation and then my grandpa will take me home."

"Want me to stay?" Nico asked, holding his pale hand.

Will smiled, shaking his head slightly. "It's okay. You have football."

"So do you."

"You're more important to the team." Will explained. "And you can go. I can't. So run along."

Nico sighed, looking down at their hands. "I don't know..."

"They need you." Will urged, frowning a little.

Nico nodded slightly. "Yeah, I know. You need anything?"

"No, thanks."

"How's your head feel?"

"A little pain but not much."

They sat in silence for a second, Nico still trying to calm down from all the panic that had radiated through his body. What was that called? Shock? Whatever it was, Nico was finally seeing reality.

He sprung up, hugging Will tightly. "I was so worried!"  
Will stiffened in surprise, Nico immediately taking it the wrong way. He backed up quickly, his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I know. Public affection is weird and gross. I'm the one that said that. Especially the hugging and the blushing and things other people shouldn't see because it isn't their business so I'm sorr-"

Will sat up and kissed him softly, sliding his lips against Nico's. The young quarterback tasted like Big Red gum and crappy coffee, like the kind that sat in the waiting room. He didn't care, he liked that coffee. Will Solace was used to the crappy hospital coffee. He kept his eyes closed, feeling the hesitation behind Nico as he kissed back.

Through the other perspective, Will tasted like water and slightly of blood. The blood slightly worried Nico, but he was more focused on what was happening. Will _freaking_ Solace was kissing him. He felt comfortable around Will for sure, but kissing him surrounded by the sounds of monitors, he felt scared: scared he would screw up, or somehow hurt Will. Maybe the blond had a headache, or he was too tired. Either case, Nico could be hurting him. Hurting the boy he loved over anything.

Will finally broke the kiss, keeping his lips against Nico's. "You don't have to apologize, okay?" his voice was soft and calm.

Nico nodded, his whole face red with blush. He wanted to kiss Will again and again until their lips were bruised and their lungs sore from lack of oxygen. That feeling...he loved being in love.

"So go to football practice." Will said after a second, smiling brightly. "Championships are coming up."

Nico nodded slightly. "Text me when you get home."

Will nodded. "Of course."

"If anything happens, let me know." Nico ordered, picking Will's fingernails. "I mean it."

"Okay, okay."

"And if you need anything, let me know."

"I got it."

"If you need a ride home, le-"

"Let you know." Will finished, smiling softly. His eyes fluttered slightly before opening again.

Nico frowned slightly. "Get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded immediately.

Nico stared at him before hesitantly kissing his forehead, walking out quickly with the largest blush imaginable. He walked down the empty hallways, his feet moving quickly before turning into a full out run. His heart started to beat quickly, tears stinging and running down his face as thoughts broke into his peaceful mind. Fear, fear, fear, fear...

So much fear.

Something was wrong with Will, he could feel it. The look Will had, the fog in his eyes, he had seen it all before. He couldn't remember where, but he remembered enough to know it was bad. Something was wrong.

Something was wrong with Will.

Nico burst out the front doors, his feet coming to a complete stop as the clouds ruptured, the rain pouring out. He felt the water hit his hair and run down his clothes, but he didn't dare move. Should he stay or go? Will said to go; the football team needed him. But something was wrong. Why hadn't Will told him? Had he known?

"Nico?"

He jumped but didn't move his feet, looking behind him. Percy Jackson was standing in the doorway, an umbrella in hand, his confused eyes looking Nico over like he was a lost puppy.

"What are you doing here?"

Nico scowled, facing frontwards again. "I could ask you the same question."

"I asked you first." Percy retorted.

"I came to see Will. Is that so surprising?" Nico asked, slightly irritated.

Percy froze, his face pale. "W-What?"

Nico frowned in confusion. "I came to see Will. He passed out at my piano recital. Dehydration."

Percy sighed in relief, smiling. "Oh, I remember now."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"My great grandmother." Percy waved his hand, dismissing the question. His eyes then widened, his hands going to his pockets while curses escaped his mouth. "I forgot my wallet!"

Nico smirked slightly, looking away. "We're both already late."

"You go on ahead." Percy replied, turning back towards the hospital. "See you there."

"Yeah, see you." Nico replied softly, trying not to notice the wallet bulge in Percy's pocket. Percy obviously wanted to go back in, why did he care? It wasn't like they were brothers.

But Percy's reaction to when he spoke of Will, the way he froze as if finding the right words. Percy Jackson knew something that he wasn't telling Nico.

Nico would find that out, even if it killed him.

But for now, he moved his feet again and walked towards the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Later that night when Nico went to lay down, he got the text from Will that he was discharged. Smiling in relief, Nico got in the shower, no feelings of anxiety for the first time that day. For five minutes, under the water, everything was okay.

Days seemed to go on like that from that point forward. Will acted okay, but Nico knew something was wrong. He, however, leaned into the false hope that he was just overthinking. Will wouldn't lie to him about something serious, right?

When he got home from school one day, he decided to Skype Will for the first time. After all, they were dating. It wouldn't hurt to see more of each other.

He opened the laptop and called Will, waiting for him to accept it. When he did, Nico smiled happily. "Hi,"

"Hi," Will replied. He was sitting on a chair, the white walls of the hospital behind him.

Nico frowned. "W-Why are you at the hospital? Did you faint again?"

Will shook his head. "Waiting for grandpa to get off."

Nico nodded in understanding, tucking his legs under his feet. "So, what's up?"

Will smiled, shaking his head. "You're so weird."

"How so?" Nico asked. "For wanting to talk to my boyfriend?"

"For asking what's up when I saw you a couple hours ago." Will answered jokingly.

Nico crossed his arms. "Any number of things could have happened."

"Still," Will reached over, grabbing a glass and sipping out of it. Nico frowned deeply, seeing the thin white hospital band around Will's wrist. Did his wrist used to be that skinny?

Nico took a deep breath, trying to act normal. "Guess what?"

"What?" Will asked, not noticing the inner turmoil Nico was currently facing. That boy had been through so much, this was normal. Easy. Hiding his feelings was as normal as eating.

"Hazel got a kitten." Nico replied, smiling. He glanced around to room before picking a yellow cat up, putting it in front of the screen.

Will smiled brightly, his eyes clearing. "What'd you name it?"

"Sunshine."

Every time Nico skyped him after that, Will was "waiting for his grandpa to get off work". Nico played along, not wanting to upset him. If he wanted to share, he would. Besides, it wasn't Nico's business. They weren't technically related. They weren't family.

But his anxiety grew.

When Will didn't answer his phone after ten minutes, however, Nico finally broke down. He charged down the stairs, his heart beating out of his chest as he went to run out of the door. His father stopped him, looking at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I..." Nico tried to breathe, his vision starting to blur with tears. "W-Will..."

"What about Will?" his father asked, looking him over. "Did something happen?"

Nico shook his head, stumbling slightly as he breathed even more heavily. "I have to...I can't...Will..."

"Nico, calm down."

What if he was hurt? What if he was dead? Will, William Solace, the love of his life...if he died...If he was gone forever...

Nico fell back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Before he knew it, his vision was gone.

When he came to, he was laying on the couch, his eyes raw and his lips dry. He could feel tears on his face, but he didn't cry anymore.

"You had a panic attack." Hazel explained, putting a wet rag on his forehead. "And Will's okay. He answered a little bit after you went down. He was eating."

Nico looked at her for a second before smiling in happiness. "He's okay?"

"Yeah, but you need to lay back." Hazel instructed. "You seriously can't get that worked up every time he doesn't answer. It's not good for you."

"I was worried." Nico replied, closing his eyes when he knew everything was okay. "He's been acting strange."

"He's fine, though." Hazel replied. "He's fine. He'll be at your practice tonight."

Nico nodded slightly. "Can I sleep until then?"

She smiled, nodding. "Sweet dreams, big brother."

He fell asleep to her voice, but pictured Will's face in his mind.

Throughout the next week, he had three more panic attacks. One at home, one at school, and one on the football field. All happened when he thought of William Solace and the hospital band around that thin wrist, but he didn't admit that. Instead, he told his father he had been worrying about grades. They believed him.

But they also set up an appointment with a therapist, because according to his dad and coach, those attacks couldn't happen anymore. They acted like they were purposely started, by drugs or something. Nico knew, deep down, his dad wasn't writing off drugs just yet.

That made his current mental state even worse, knowing his father thought that about him. To him, drugs weren't a joking matter. They weren't funny to talk about. They were bad. Having that little respect for your body...he felt ashamed his father would ever think of him like that. Ashamed the idea would even cross his mind and come out of his mouth.

The first day he went to the therapist, he was taken out of school early because she barely had any spots open. For some reason, that made Nico hate her even more than he had before. Her name was Rachel Dare, a redheaded woman with slim features and a crooked smile. His father and step mother, however, loved the woman and left him in her care for an hour with nothing to do but talk to her (he refused) and stare at the pictures that lined the walls.

"Nico, can you tell me why you think you have these panic attacks?" she asked kindly, her notepad in hand as she watched his eyes wander.

He didn't answer.

She wrote something down, frowning slightly. "Your father tells me you have a boyfriend. The first time you had an attack, he said you were saying his name. Do you worry about him?"

Again, he remained silent. Maybe if he did that long enough, they would realize how stupid of an idea it was to send him there.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me." she stressed, crossing her legs.

Nico got up, not paying her any attention as he walked to a picture to get a closer look. It was a painting of a man in a chariot, his blonde hair flowing to his shoulders and his eyes blue, his hand outstretched towards the sun. "Who's this?"

She looked at him in surprise before smiling, standing beside him. "Apollo, the Greek god of the sun. Do you recognize the painting?"

He shook his head. "It's just...he looks like Will."

"Is Will your boyfriend?"

He froze, realizing he was talking to her. He quickly shut his mouth, going and sitting back down as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He refused to look at her, but he knew she was watching him carefully. Couldn't she get a hint?

"Well, today's been a good start." she finally stated into the empty atmosphere. "You can g-"

He was already out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Nico spent each "session" like the last, staying quiet. Sometimes something would spill from his lips, like how Will was blond and he had blue eyes. Other than that, the therapist was getting paid to watch him sit in silence. Sometimes, he stayed on his phone for the whole hour. He didn't text Will in fear she would look over his shoulder, so he played games.

"Nico?"

He frowned, not answering, flicking his slim fingers over his phone screen. He wanted to talk to Will, he wanted to see him and touch him and talk to him. But, instead, he was stuck here.

"Your father told me you play football. You're quarterback?" she asked, watching him for the slightest move. When he didn't react, she went on. "We came to an agreement. If you don't start letting me help you, you won't be able to play football anymore."

He froze, his breathing stopping as glanced up at her. His voice came out quietly. "What?"

She nodded, smiling softly at the progress. "No football until we get these attacks under control."

He looked back down at his phone, the numbness in his voice scaring him slightly. "Okay, no football."

She frowned again. "What?"

He didn't answer, leaning back on the couch.

"Your father said they'll lose without you."

He still didn't say anything, his face motionless.

"You're going to make me resort to the next thing?"

"Depends on what it is." Nico said slowly, flickering his eyes towards her again.

"No more Will."

He stood up, his eyes flashing in anger. "What?!"

She nodded. "Your father made that perfectly clear. Until we can figure this out, your boyfriend won't be in the picture."

He glared at her. "Why didn't you fricken lead with that, you idiot?"

She frowned. "Please sit down, Nico."

He sat after a second, his eyes flashing. "Fine. Help me."

She sighed in relief, picking her pen up again. "When was the first time you had a panic attack?"

"Two weeks ago." he stated, anger still evident in his voice.

She nodded. "What brought it on?"

"Will didn't answer his phone."

She nodded. "Were you scared for him?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Did you think he was hurt?"

He nodded again.

"Why would he have been hurt?"

Nico froze slightly. "I...I don't know."

"Nico..."

"I really don't, okay?!" he glared at her, standing up again. He began to pace, his eyes wide in fury. "You can't keep Will away from me!"

"I believe we can." she stated softly.

He glared at nothing, his eyes watering. Even fiber in his being told him to do something, anything, that could keep Will with him. But what? What could stop him from taking that beautiful boy away? How could he live when he was taken away? The love of his life, his soulmate, everything that ever meant anything to him in that way. Love.

He grabbed his phone, tears streaming from his eyes as he got his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" she stood up, her tone urgent.

"To yell at my dad." he didn't even spare her a glance before walking out of the room, his hands shaking and his eyes swelling from the tears that couldn't seem to stop. He _needed_ Will. Needed him over anything.

He exited the building, running home. His house was only a couple blocks away, so he ran. Adrenaline ran through his veins, so he burst through the door in record time, only slightly out of breath.

His father looked up in confusion, frowning. "Aren't you supposed to be-"

Nico stomped up to him, clenching his fists. "I swear to God, if you take him away from me..."

Hades frowned, standing up, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Nico..."

"No!" Nico broke away from him, backing up. "He's _mine_. He isn't leaving me. He isn't...he can't..."

His breathing became more ragged as he leaned against the wall, panic building in his system. "W-Will..."

"I'm sorry. But you and him are staying away from each other." his father stated, obviously mad at the situation. "He isn't good for you."

"How?!" Nico wiped his eyes furiously.

"Look what he's done to you!" his father yelled, gesturing. "You're a f****** mess!"

Nico froze, staring at him for a second before frowning again. "So?"

"So? You're a f****** homo!"

Nico winced the same as if he had hit him, his eyes widening in shock. He stared at his father's red face before talking quietly. "D-Dad..."

"You either break up with him or get out of my house."

Nico froze again, this time every inch of him in shock. His father...no, this couldn't be happening. Hazel wouldn't let this happen. She couldn't. He couldn't be forced to choose...

His face went motionless again. He chose Will, he realized, all fear and shock leaving his body. He would chose death over losing Will in a heartbeat. He knew that. And his father did, also.

He wasn't welcome there. He realized that for the first time, but everything made sense to him in one final epilogue of memories that sprang into his brain. His father's outbursts of anger, the empty beer bottles he had seemed to miss, the woman that hated him moving in, Hazel's eyes of pity, Percy's gestures of charity, even the way Will looked at him, pity-filled clouded eyes.

Nico slowly walked through the house, going up the staircase. Again, he felt nothing but numbness as he went to his room. He stared at the painted walls, memories of growing up in that room filling him. That room had seen him at his best and at his worst. Those four walls, if they could talk, would tell his story.

He shook his head slightly, going to his closet, getting a bag. He started to fill it with clothes, packing all his band shirts and anything he didn't want to leave. He left his football jersey and school uniform, those two the only things left in his closet. When his clothes were packed, he packed his laptop and charger. He then looked around and packed anything else he might need before texting Will.

 _Meet me at the train station._

 _What time?_ Will texted, not even questioning.

Nico smiled softly. _As soon as possible. Pack anything you don't want to leave._

 _Is everything okay?_

 _It will be._

 _Okay, I'll see you there._

Nico went back to his emotionless facade, picking his bags up. He walked out of the room, going back downstairs.

The rest of his family was in the living room, their backs to him as they watched TV. He slowly went to the door, not bothering to hide his movements but not purposely drawing attention. When he got to the door, however, he heard his father's voice behind him. "Where are you going?"

Nico scoffed quietly, opening the door to the cold wind outside. "Where do you think? You kicked me out, remember?"

Hades frowned. "You mean you're really picking that boy?"

"Yeah, I am." Nico glared at him slightly before walking out. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. What if Will didn't want to go with him?

He coughed slightly from the frozen air, walking quickly. His bags felt heavier with each step, his heart weighing down on him the same. How could life change so fast? Why...why did it change so fast? Why did it have to hurt so bad? Why?

Nico didn't have any answers and no directions. All he could do now was go to Will. To that train station. So he did.

The train station was only a couple miles from his house. When he got there, Will was wrapped in a warm coat and scarf, sitting on a bench with a bag at his feet. He looked confused, his eyes clear for the first time in so long.

Nico went up to him, feeling guilty when he realized what he was going to ask. But he had to, if they were going to stay together. If he was going to keep his Will, his love.

"Will, I'm running away. Come with me."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

~ _November 1 Pg. 16~_

 _Nico di Angelo, quarterback of Goode High's undefeated football team, has been missing since last week. The day of the game is coming, the football team in a frenzy as they try to replace him. They ask that whoever sees him should contact the police immediately. A picture of him is shown up above in article 14, pg 13. His father, the last to see him, said the boy was going to take a walk. He simply never came back. His friend, however, has a totally different story._

 _"_ _He wouldn't get kidnapped. That kid is smart. He's a football player." Percy Jackson, aged 16. "Especially with him and Will...both not here..."_

 _~November 1 Pg. 17~_

 _Will Solace was believed to be di Angelo's boyfriend. Both, without telling anyone, disappeared Sunday around noon. Police are investigating, but no foul play has been reported. Police encourage anyone that sees one of the two to tell authorities immediately. No bounty has been set up._

 _~November 8 Pg. 5~_

 _Apollo Solace, grandfather to William Solace, has put a bounty of a hundred dollars for anyone to find his grandson. William Solace disappeared on a Sunday with no talk of where he was going. With his poor health, it's important to find the teenager quickly. A picture of him up above was taken about a month ago._

 _~November 10 Pg. 3~_

 _Authorities now have reason to believe missing teenagers Nico di Angelo and William Solace ran away on their own, according to Sheriff Ginsberg. "Nico had been seen as distressed," he admitted after talking to the di Angelo father. "Panic attacks were so common Nico was sent to a therapist. Will, on the other hand, had ran away before when he was young. He came back a week after on his own, so hopes are high he'll influence Nico to do the same."_

 _~November 20 Pg. 2~_

 _A manhunt is now issued for the two missing teenagers that have been gone since the beginning of the month. What used to be a simple run-away situation has turned into a full state search party._

 _"_ _I think what's scaring authorities and the families the most is that there has been absolutely no word on them since they left." Percy Jackson, an old friend of the boys', stated. "No sightings, no letters...they can't even track their phones. That scares me, too."_

 _As mentioned, all tries to track their phone in hopes of their whereabouts have failed. That leads to more questions than answers, unfortunately. We're still left with the question whether this is intentional or foul play. Neither has been ruled out. Continue reading for more updates on this continuing story._

 _~November 25 Front Page~_

 _ **Interview with Hades di Angelo, father of the missing Nico di Angelo.**_

 _ **Interviewer:**_ _do you miss your son?_

 _ **Hades:**_ _of course. That boy...he's been gone for too long. Something's wrong._

 _ **Interviewer:**_ _you believe he was kidnapped?_

 _ **Hades:**_ _I don't...I just don't know. Maybe it's that Solace boy keeping him away. But he wouldn't stay gone for this long, no matter what._

 _ **Interviewer:**_ _You really believe that?_

 _ **Hades :**_ _yes, I do._

 _ **Interviewer:**_ _do you encourage his relations with William Solace?  
_ _ **Hades:**_ _not in the slightest._

 _ **Interviewer:**_ _do you think that's why he ran away?_

 _ **Hades:**_ _I don't think he ran away._

 _ **Interviewer:**_ _So you're saying he's kidnapped?_

 _ **Hades:**_ _No, I'm not._

 _ **Interviewer:**_ _if you could say anything to your son, what would you say?_

 _ **Hades:**_ _he should come home. Wherever he is, he should come home._

 _ **Interviewer**_ _: do you believe he wants to come home?_

 _ **Hades**_ _: …...I honestly don't know anymore..._

 _~December 1 Pg. 2~_

 _For over a month, two teenagers from New York have been missing. The manhunt has moved from across the state to surrounding states including New Jersey, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and across the border in Canada. Authorities are getting desperate, knowing Will Solace should be found soon. Nico di Angelo is believed to be with him. Foul play has never been ruled out, but most assume the two ran away._

 _If the two aren't found by Christmas, the hunt will be called off. If the two teenagers are seen, please call your local authorities._

 _Again, it's urgent they are found. Please help the families in their continuous search for the two boys._

 _~December 5~_

 _What is believed to be two missing teenagers were seen in a security camera in northern New York. No captures have been made, and no more sightings have been seen. It is believed now they are heading for Canada. Police in New York and Canada have been ready. If you are to see one of them, get medical attention immediately for them._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

As said before, Nico would _never_ forgive himself for how this story ended. And it was his fault, no matter what anyone else said. Everything was his fault.

His death was his fault.

The weeks that went by, Nico had noticed how Will's eyes became so cloudy they refused to be blue. He had noticed how Will didn't move out of their bed most days and how he could barely stand. He noticed how the once cheerful boy barely even smiled. He noticed all of this, but didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to fill the air with words of love.

They were gone for two months. During those two months, a lot of things happened. A lot of firsts.

When they first got out of that city, Will was okay. Happy. He stuck by Nico as they traveled, his smile wide and his heart open. He loved Nico, and Nico loved him. Oh, if only love could be enough.

They found an old farm that seemed to be vacant, with a barn in the back. They broke in, wiping away the cobwebs before dropping their bags in the back. From straw and a couple old sheets, they made a bed to share.

The first week they were there, their kisses turned into something more and their passion was shown all around. Neither had felt so good in their life, so free. They bonded through love and through actions, love and heat and romance. In that one night, their souls filled with ecstasy in the old barn and their voices rose around them. Nothing was better than that night for them.

Love was all that remained on their minds for the first month. After that, things turned bad.

Will stopped getting out of bed after that. He stared at the ceiling or slept the days away. Sometimes he puked, and it was always mixed with blood. Sometimes he had diarrhea, sometimes he had bloody noses and chapped lips. Sometimes he couldn't move his legs. He never said why, and Nico never asked.

He should have.

Nico woke on Christmas Eve, his eyes fuzzy and unfocused, still in that moment when dreams are real and reality is an illusion. He stayed like that for a minute before sitting up, the barn oddly silent. He frowned, looking to the side, freezing immediately. "W-Will...? Will!"

He turned over the unconscious teen, knowing something was wrong. Will's eyes were closed, his face so pale you could see all his veins, his nose bleeding and his mouth rimmed with red. Nico wasn't sure if he was breathing or not, which made him panic even more as he started CPR, just in case.

Will didn't wake up.

"Will!" he yelled again, his eyes brimming with tears as he pounded away on his chest. When nothing happened, he picked him up and ran from the barn.

Nico never could remember how long he ran for that day. But he did remember the fear that racked his body and the thoughts that Will might not make it. Will... _his_ Will. He couldn't lose that boy...could he?

 _Why_ was he losing that boy?

Nico looked behind him once to see how far they had come. The barn wasn't in sight, not even a blimp on his horizon. There was, however, a trail of blood that they were leaving. Where was he bleeding from?

He looked down at Will, frowning when he saw. Blood was dripping from his eyes, nose, and mouth, while his hair was also soaked in it. Looking down, nothing else seemed to be bleeding but Will was totally limp. Unconscious. Alive? He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. Except he had to keep moving.

He finally reached a small road as the sun came over the horizon. He stopped in its middle, letting himself breathe for a second as he decided which way to go. He didn't have to think long, however, as a truck started towards them from the right. Nico breathed in relief, not caring or thinking about any chances of child molesters, rapists, pedophiles, or creepy clowns that liked to kill for fun. No, when that truck stopped, he ran up to it immediately.

The old man rolled his window down, glancing at Nico up and down. "Can I do something for you? Why are you out in the cold?"

Nico hadn't even noticed how cold it was with frost at his feet, so he didn't even bother answering that question. Instead, he held Will up a little. "He needs a hospital...please..."

He nodded, pushing a button to unlock the car doors. "Hurry. He looks in bad shape."

Nico smiled a little, laying Will in the back of the car, getting in the passengers seat. The man started driving again, but wouldn't stop glancing at the teenager that sat beside him. Finally, he spoke again.

"Haven't I seen you in the papers or something?" he asked. "Both of you."

Nico nodded slightly, watching Will. "Probably."

When he didn't say anything further, the man let it drop and looked back to the road. Finally, they got to an old town. He pulled into the parking lot of a small white building, different from what Nico was used to seeing in the city. He got out anyways, picking Will up and running in with him. He didn't bother to thank the man, he didn't have time. Not when Will could die on him.

Nico went up to the first person in scrubs he saw, explaining the situation in one breath. They took Will on a stretcher immediately, leaving Nico, once again, alone in the waiting room.

This waiting room was smaller, more empty, with no one else there. He didn't have energy to pace, even if he did have adrenaline while running, so he collapsed on a chair and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 _"_ _Nico, Nico, look!" Will was suddenly in front of him, his eyes flashing in happiness as he held out a paper. "They said I can go to med school! I'm going to be a surgeon, Nico."_

 _Nico smiled softly. "That's amazing, Will."_

 _He honestly didn't understand why Will wanted to be a doctor. There was too much studying involved with too little of sleep. Will was insane for even considering it._

 _Will kissed his cheek, smiling. "I'm going to cure cancer."_

 _Nico froze. Right then, something in his mind clicked. He knew why Will wanted to be a surgeon, but didn't know why cancer was so important to him._

Nico woke up quickly, only having slept for about an hour. He didn't open his eyes, however, scared to. He heard voices around him and walkies-talkies, the sound grim and melancholy. He didn't want to know what happened, how it ended.

It wasn't very soon before he felt a hand shake him. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked up to his father's angry face. Great.

"Nico..." Hades looked at him with a mixture of emotions. Mostly anger. There was also something Nico had never seen on that hard face: worry. "Are you okay?"

Nico looked at him for a second, taking in the question. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he repeated, looking his son over. "You've lost weight. I can see your bones."

"I didn't have that much money for food." Nico admitted, looking down.

"Then why did you stay gone for so long?"

"I wanted to be with Will." Nico replied quietly, his eyes downcast. He expecting his dad to hit him, or at least yell at him.

All he did was sigh, however. "You could've starved to death. Nico...son, I'm glad you're home."

His eyes widened slightly but he quickly went back to normal, not wanting anyone to see his shock. His father...had he really...

Nico breathed out in relief, letting a couple tears fall. "D-Dad..."

Hades hugged him tightly, his eyes closed as he held him close to him. "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Nico managed. He hadn't, but he refused to ruin this new relationship that was forming. If he could live with his father in peace...his life was going back on track. Finally.

"Where's Hazel?" he finally asked, exiting the hug. He looked around him, only seeing cops. Why were they there? He was home.

"At school." Hades explained. "It's the middle of the school day. I'm waiting until she's off."

Nico nodded, looking around, feeling slightly sick. "Where's Will?"

Hades froze slightly but smiled softly. "You should go back to sleep. You're food and sleep deprived."

For the first time, Nico noticed the IV in his arm, connecting to a stand beside him. Water and something else dripped into it silently, going into his veins without a sound.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing to it.

"It's helping keep you stable." Hades laid him down gently. "Please, get some rest."

"Yeah, okay." Nico yawned, his eyes getting heavy as Hades lay a blanket over him. What had he done to be treated so nicely?

He fell back asleep, Will's face immediately filling his vision.

 _"_ _Nico, listen to me." Will was in front of him, holding onto his shoulders, his eyes pure and clear. Nico didn't remember this happening, but enjoyed being with him._

 _"_ _What?" Nico watched him closely, smiling._

 _"_ _I love you." Will said softly. "I love you so, so much. I'll never stop loving you, no matter where I go."_

 _"_ _Where you go...?"_

 _He smiled happily, glancing above him before kissing Nico's forehead. "I'm in good hands, don't worry."_

 _"_ _Why would I be worried? What's happening?" Nico started to get worried, then, watching him closely. Where was he going? Why was he leaving? "You're leaving me?"_

 _"_ _I already have."_

 _"_ _What-?"_

 _"_ _I can't help it, Neeks. They took me away. But I'm okay."_

 _"_ _No, where are you going? Why am I not coming?" Nico went to grab his arm, but Will backed up slightly. "Will!"_

 _The blond smiled softly. "Goodbye, Sunshine. I love you."_

Nico sleep with no dreams after that, his mind slowing with the hospital drugs. It recovered quickly, but would be extremely weak for a couple weeks after.

When he did wake up, Hazel was asleep in the chair beside him. Hades was talking to a couple cops, but most of them had gone. A doctor was in the corner, frowning sadly, going to Nico when he saw her was awake.

"Mr. di Angelo?"

Nico frowned. "Yeah?"

"It's about your friend-"

"My boyfriend."

"Will Solace." he continued, not stopping for the correction. "He died about an hour after you brought him in."


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Nico's life never went back to normal after that. He eventually did go back to school, but his grades stayed F's and he never played football again. He stopped laughing altogether, only smiling rarely. His friends looked at him in pity, trying to include him but knowing it wouldn't help. Most nights he cried himself to sleep, while other times he just stared at the ceiling. But nothing felt _right_. How could he be here when Will wasn't? How could he even begin to enjoy a life Will couldn't? It was _stupid_ to even try. Idiotic. Horrible. Depressing.

He didn't want to crawl out of the hole he was digging.

He stopped paying attention to people, scared they would remind him of Will. Large smiles, blue eyes, small noses, pale lips, big dreams...he would never forget it. His heart would always yearn for a boy he would never have again.

Percy Jackson was the only one he would talk to. He explained how Will had had cancer, how he had been in the hospital constantly, how his grandpa didn't even work there but he was always having checkups.

How he had loved Nico more than anything. That made Nico smile.

Even if that was all he had left of him, it was enough to keep that smile.

 _ **A.N: thank you so much for reading and reviewing throughout this story!**_


End file.
